


Night Terrors

by Uchaitachi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchaitachi/pseuds/Uchaitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the breach had been closed, Vianna and the Inquisition had the long job of putting the world back together. He plan to spend the rest of her days with her love, Cullen, and be of help to him as he goes through his still lingering Lyrium withdrawal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

I was in a lovely deep slumber after a long day of well… Putting the wold back together, until I felt thrashing around beside me. Cullen. Again. Sighing, not in annoyance, but in concern, I turn over onto my other side so that I am facing him. I give his arm a little shove, just enough that he would feel it. Still nothing, so I shake him a little bit harder. All of a sudden his arm lashes out and hits me in the face causing me to gasp in pain. A red mark appearing on my right cheek. Still unaware of what just happened Cullen stared at her. A few seconds later his eyes softened and a look of concern, rather then confusion appeared on his face.

“V-vianna, I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize. I-”

“It’s okay Cullen. It’s not your fault.” 

“I can’t continue doing this. Sleeping with you every night. This is not the first time this has happened. I can’t stand the thoughts of hurting you. It’s hard to even contain the lashes while I’m awake, let alone while I sleep.” Cullen stated as he sat up and turned away from me, legs hanging over the other side of the bed.

“Cullen…” I get up from the bed and walk around to his side, sitting down beside him. “It’s not your fault.” I say, sternly. I place a hand over his which is resting on the bed beside me.

He stays still for a second and then takes his hand away, gets up, and walks over to the balcony door. He sighs. “I-I… can’t.” He sighs.

Sighing I get up and walk over to him. Standing behind him I wrap my arms around his waist and don’t say anything. We stay like that for what seemed hours. Finally he turned back towards me and places his lips against the now fading mark on my cheek. 

“Does not mean I can’t feel bad. I’m here to protect you, not hurt you.” He takes a deep breath. “I did not expect the withdrawal to last this long… It’s been over a year… I do not know why you put up with it.” 

“Because I love you. I want to be here for you. No matter what.” I state, placing my hand overtop his which is still pressed against my cheek. 

He smiles a little bit. “I love you too. Remember that.”

“Come on. We still have time before our day starts… I can’t stand thinking about how long I’ll have to be away from you today…” A little smirk appears on my face.

Cullen snickers a little and says: “Of course.” Before sweeping me off my feet, and pressing his lips to mine as he carried me across the room back to the bed.


End file.
